Infernal Exalted
Infernal Exalted Now shall you deal with us, O Princes of the Sun, and all the powers of Hell! Before you stands the might of the Infernal Exalted, Prince of the Green Sun and champions of the Lords of Hell. Fallen we once were, yet like our masters we shall rise once more. In long eons past the Demon Princes we serve were not devils, but great and mighty titans. In the begining they ruled this world as their domain. Until their spoiled children your gods rebelled and the likes of you fought along with them. Now suffer for your insolence. Infernal Castes 'Slayer Caste' ' ' Hit Dice: 1d8 per point of CON Anima Power: At the start of battle a member of the Slayer Caste can grant himself an aura of fear for the whole fight. Any adversary with a Willpower score lower than the Slayer Caste warrior’s own cannot bear to face him, thus giving him a +2 to attack against his fearful foes. In addition every enemy who witnesses this sight is subject to a Mental Attack using the higher of the Slayer's Willpower or Charisma. If the Mental Attack succeeds the enemy will either flee or surrender. Anyone who withstands the Mental Attack suffers the Slayer's Charisma bonus as a penalty to morale. Mutations Physical Base (any five) Mental Base (any three) Out there are strange, alien gods of war, rage and fury. These cosmic entities of battle and conquest imbue their now god-like champions with frightful strength and the power to wreath them selves with the fires of Hell. However, contrary to public thought the fires of Hell do not burn red or orange. Instead they burn a lurid green, as part Hell's sickly-colored nuclear sun. With that rage and fury these Doombringers are true terrors to behold. With great gifts and brutal ruthlessness these Swords of Hell serve the mad gods who empower them as fearsome warriors and generals. Like Brass Tigers these Slayers slaughter their prey with no remose, pity or regret. The raw power of the atomic flames of Hell or some distant world fuels the muscle, toughens the body and makes graceful the form of the Child of the Demon City, granting a +3 to Strength, Constitituion and Dexterity. Malefactor Caste Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Anima Power: A Malefactor can smite the enemies of Hell just a Zenith can smite creatures of Darkness. Mutations Physical Base (any four) - Mental Base (any four) - From barren desert wastes to hot, steamy jungles fraught with danger and peril, the weak and weary beg for mercy from some kindly higher power. They pray to distant and regal gods and bind djinn in hopes of obtaining their heart's desire, even if it was merely hope, itself. However not all prayers fall upon benevolent ears. There are great titans, both god and djinn at once, more than willing to answer these prayers but at a cost. They demand subservience and crush all that oppose them into dust. Among these dread titans’ greatest servants are the Malefactor caste. Rightly called so by their detractors, these infernal priests serve their god-djinn with great fervor and passion. These Hammers of Hell batter down all those who oppose them and the law they preach, that the strong must rule over the weak and that concern for social order is the highest of all virtues. Like their patrons, the Infernal Thunders pronounce this law boldly and proudly. For if the "weak" were left to govern themselves, they would all perish. So from this twisted perspective Malefactors not only fail to see what they do as evil, but also instead view it as an act of mercy and kindness. For while the Children of the Endless Desert may reduce, hundreds if not thousands to near if not full slavery, it's almost always with a clean conscience. This is because, in their minds, without the leadership of the Quartz Bulls, these good, decent people would have nothing at all. And that would be too cruel to allow. As the great demagogic and resilient priests of such totalitarian deities Malefactors are blessed with a +3 bonus to Willpower and Constitution and a +2 bonus to Charisma. Defiler Caste Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Ainma Power: By use of both will and intellect a Defiler Prince can shield himself from harm with a maliable shell of green crystalized hell fire. This means the Defiler can use the Force Screen mutation with an MS equal to his Intelligence score. Mutations Physical Base (any three) - MentalBase (any five) - In the various bizare and warped depths and dimensions of this multiverse dwell strange alien intelligences. Intellects vast and cool and unsympathetic, which think and plan on far greater scales than we pitiful humans, and similar beings, can hope to comprehend. But sometimes humans reach out to these beings for knowledge and power. Gifted with new psychic powers these brilliant minds are unleashed upon their worlds if they were Infernal Lightning, for them may as well be. These psychically empowered sorcerers and craftsmen of the Defiler caste are known for their wonders, both physical and metaphysical. And being in possession of their infernal might, the wonders these Glass Spiders produce are often times horrors as well. Also known as the Arrows of Hell or Children of the Principle of Hierarchy, members of the Defiler caste of Infernals are as brilliant and willful as they are mad, gaining a +3 to Intelligence and a +2 to Willpower. Scourge Caste Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Anima Power: A Scourge Prince may conceal her identity with alarming ease. By expending one point of Essence a Scourge shrouds her face and other exposed body parts with a whirling rust red blur for one round per three levels. Three expended points of Essence can grant total invisibilty and silent movement for one round per every four levels. Like all Exalted Scources have a maximum Essence equal to their Willpower scores. Mutations Physical Base (any four) - Mental Base (any four) - There is a force in the cosmos, a mad and dangerous force. Full of rage, fury and worst of all a twisted sense of love. It calls out to the desperate, vengeful and mad, offering them power to lash out against their tormentors. When it finds such unfortunates the Silent Wind tests them within it's hellish buffets and gales. Those who survive the Demon Cyclone's nightmarish maelstrom are transformed, becoming the Daggers of Hell, at the cost of what's left of the poor soul's sanity. These Scourges use their hellish powers to serve as assassins, hunting down their prey like great Basalt Wolves. Each slash and cutting strike issued upon a living foe from a Scourge pours blood forth like a river. As agents of the Silent Wind, Scourges are among the deadliest of assassins, all but lacking fear of death. Whether they would suffer or inflict it. The chosen of the Silent Wind are gifted with tremendous grace and cunning, gaining a +3 to Dexterity and a +2 to Intelligence. Fiend Caste Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Anima Power: By the power of Hell or the Outer Dark an ambassador of the Fiend Caste can bind a man to his word. Once per week, when brokering deals between others, sometimes including himself as a party, a Fiend Exalted can further bind the contract. In doing so all concerned parties are treated as if under the effects of a geas in relation to their deal. No demon will freely attack a Fiend. Mutations Physical Base (any three) - Mental Base (any five) - From the blackest reaches of the Outer Dark hails a dark and twisted being of immense intellect and magnetism, possessed of sorcerous might and diabolical charm. From his venomous tongue drips the most toxic and vile of lies or the most horrific truths that can be revealed. He alone wanders this mortal realm, delighting in the spread of strife and discord, while offering peace and hope to his victims/followers. Worse yet, this ebon horror in human guise has his once mortal heralds. The Black Walker or King of Ebon Shade is known to elevate particular mortals, con men, cult leaders and charming degenerate gamblers, to the status of Fiend, making them true Children of the Shadow of All Things. These Deceivers are all but uniformly chaotic and unruly folk, bent on satisfying their selfish goals through wit and guile. They are the dealmakers and brokers of the infernal reaches and Hell's emissaries to the mortal coil. Dissonant Voices they may be, their words have turned neighbor against neighbor, brother against brother and damned many a soul. Equally warlock and diplomat the Fiends fly about like Vitriol Falcons, their acidic words marring the many good things of this world. As befits such demagogues, solicitors and barristers as the Quills of Hell, members of the Fiend caste are devilishly charming and fiendishly clever. This grants them a +3 to Charisma and a +2 to Intelligence. Category:Races Category:Exalted